Una forma de olvidar los problemas
by Karinits-san
Summary: Para olvidar los problemas por un momento, a veces, sólo necesitas poner de tu parte y dejarte llevar. /—Te demoraste bastante en llegar, mujer, ya casi me he acabado toda la botella de vino. ¿Quieres? /—No gracias, prefiero beber una copa de vino junto con la comida./ Créditos al creador de la imagen. SHIKATEMA ONE-SHOT.


**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí, hoy les traigo un pequeño One-Shot. Ustedes se preguntarán: ¿y las actualizaciones? Lo siento, la verdad es que con todo lo que ha pasado en mi país, la inspiración se me esfumó, pese a eso igual he avanzado algo. Aunque todavía me falta más concentración. Este mes que viene prometo actualizar ambas historias. **

**Retomando el tema del One-shot, no quise que terminara el mes de Octubre sin publicar algo más, por eso me esmeré en terminar esta pequeña historia hoy, 31 de Octubre. Espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten.**

**.**

**Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan un review, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente me leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

**.**

**Este One-Shot lo dedico a las personas que dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Roronoa Saki y ANABELITA N. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando a las dos un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro. **

**.**

* * *

**Una forma de olvidar los problemas**

**.**

Era cerca de la una de la tarde y ahí estaba yo, completamente agobiada por todos los problemas que se me avecinaban.

Apoyé mis brazos en el mostrador y sobre éstos acomodé mi cabeza.

Suspiré con pesadez.

Me quedaba poco más de una semana para cerrar definitivamente mi pequeña tienda de ropa, debido a que los últimos meses, los ingresos recaudados con suerte alcanzaban a cubrir los costos y los gastos de ésta. La economía del país estaba estancada, y en tiempos de crisis, las pequeñas empresas siempre eran las más afectadas.

Volví a suspirar.

—Temari, desde el próximo mes, comenzarás a ser una mantenida —susurré y enseguida negué con el rostro—. No, eso no será así, tienes ahorros y podrás darte vuelta con eso hasta que se reactive la economía —mi orgullo vapuleado habló por mí, pero a los segundos mi sensatez reaccionó—, pero cuando se reactive la economía, con qué dinero voy a reinventarme si me gasto todo —volví a sentirme mal—. No sé cuantos meses más durará esta maldita depresión económica.

Observé que un par de personas se detuvo en frente de mi escaparate y luego se marcharon.

Volví a sentirme mal.

A los lejos escuché una melodía conocida. Era el sonido de mi celular.

Me puse de pie con cierto desgano y caminé hacia el mueble donde había dejado mi cartera. Saqué mi móvil con cero entusiasmo, por lo que no alcancé a contestar la llamada.

Miré la pantalla.

Era un número desconocido, pero a la vez la terminación del número se me hacía bastante familiar.

Con el ceño fruncido me quedé mirando el número.

A los segundos, un mensaje apareció en mi pantalla. Era del mismo número de la llamada pérdida. Con curiosidad, lo abrí: «cierra la tienda y vente al apartamento. Tengo unas ganas enorme de saborearte».

—Shikamaru, quien más podía ser —balbuceé al darme cuenta que estaba utilizando el celular de su trabajo. Lo tenía hace varios meses, pero no sé por qué yo no lo guardaba entre mis contactos.

Solté un suspiro.

Quizás en otro momento «su idea» me hubiese servido para motivarme, pero la verdad era que ni mi cuerpo ni espíritu estaban de ánimos para seguirle el juego. Llevaba varios días triste y con la mente ausente por el cierre de mi negocio, sin embargo, decidí hacerle caso. No sacaba nada con tener el local abierto, si a lo lejos se escuchaba los ruidos de una nueva marcha. Y con las marchas sociales, la clientela suele esfumarse de las calles.

Cerré la tienda y bajé la persiana metálica. En menos de tres minutos, ya me encontraba camino a casa.

Me demoré poco más de un cuarto de hora en llegar a mi edificio. Saludé al conserje, y a paso normal, ingresé al elevador.

Subí al piso nueve y sin apuro avancé hasta la puerta de mi apartamento. Apenas giré la llave para abrir ésta, escuché una música completamente desconocida que me descolocó.

Fruncí levemente el entrecejo.

_—Shikamaru escuchando música y no viendo noticieros, eso sí que era extraño —fue lo primero que pensé e ingresé con rapidez a mi hogar._

Miré para todos lados, sin embargo, no lo vi. A los segundos, escuché un ruido desde la cocina y de ahí lo vi salir.

Lo miré de pies a cabeza.

Vestía tan sólo una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cadera.

Se detuvo y me sonrió coqueto, llevándose a los labios la copa de vino que cargaba en su mano.

Le dio dos sorbos.

—Te demoraste bastante en llegar, mujer —espetó mirándome con picardía—, ya casi me he acabado toda la botella de vino —se acercó a mí y estiró su mano —. ¿Quieres?

Una sutil sonrisa apareció entre mis labios.

—No gracias, prefiero beber una copa de vino junto con la comida— acoté en un tono visiblemente más apagado que mi tono normal.

Con parsimonia se desvió hacia el mueble que estaba junto a la pared y dejó su copa.

Volvió acercarse a mí.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia los botones de mi vestido camisero y con calma comenzó a los desabotonarlo hasta la altura de la cintura.

Cerré mis ojos sin musitar palabra.

Si su objetivo era ayudarme a cambiar mi estado de ánimo, yo también tenía que poner de mi parte. Así que no lo detuve y simplemente lo dejé hacer.

Al instante sentí que acercó su rostro a mis senos y que su boca comenzó a besar la piel que no me cubría el sostén. Lamió con esmero entremedio de mis pechos, mientras sus manos lentamente comenzaron a desabrochar mi sujetador.

Abrí los ojos suavemente.

Bajó sin apuro las mangas de mi vestido, quedando éste sujeto de mis caderas, ya que esa parte todavía continuaba abrochada.

Quitó mi sostén con una semi sonrisa y lo dejó caer.

Delineó mi torso con sus manos y guió su boca hacia mi seno derecho, besándolo y lamiéndolo con fervor. Enseguida sentí que atrapó mi botón rosado con sus labios y que fuertemente lo succionó. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar la sensación.

Me encantó.

Ahora entendía por qué cuando llegué a casa había puesta cierta música, aquella melodía estaba hecha para la ocasión.

Lo sentí succionar unas siete u ocho veces, terminando su faena con un pequeño mordisco.

Solté un jadeo por inercia y la piel se me erizó.

Sin perder el tiempo, deslizó sus labios hacia mi otro seno dejando en su recorrido unos cuantos besos húmedos.

Su dedicación, me fascinó.

Ascendió por mi piel exquisitamente, a su vez que una de sus manos continuaba amasando mi otro pecho, para no privarlo de atención.

Sonreí como boba por cada uno de sus detalles. Obviamente, él no me vio. Aquel esmero por cambiar mi estado de ánimo, me hizo recordar de cierto modo los votos que él dijo, el día que nos casamos: «iba a estar conmigo en alegrías y tristezas, en salud y enfermedad, en riqueza y en pobreza… Iba a ser mi apoyo incondicional»

Volví a realidad cuando sentí que comenzó a succionar mi pezón. Lo hizo con tal pasión y esmeró, que hizo que mi cuerpo se desestabilizará por la sensación.

Despegó su boca de mi seno y con sus manos me afirmó. Al darse cuenta que me erguí sin problemas, empezó a desabotonar la parte del vestido que aún faltaba.

A los pocos segundos, la prenda cayó.

Se puso de pie y enseguida su boca atacó mi cuello. Lo succionó con pasión mientras deslizó su mano derecha por mi ingle y la metió por debajo de mi ropa interior. Sobajeó toda mi intimidad con sus dedos y luego presionó con su pulgar mi botón. Comenzó a mover aquel dedo de forma ondulante y constante, para luego hundir su dedo índice en mi hendidura que ya estaba encendida.

Jadeé al sentir como ambos dedos hacían y deshacían conmigo. Mientras uno hurgaba mis paredes, el otro sobajeaba fuertemente mi punto de placer.

No pude continuar manteniendo mi pasividad en estas circunstancias. Así que dejé de aferrarme a su espalda y dirigí mis manos hacia su toalla. Se la quité en un santiamén y con una de mis manos comencé a darle placer.

Lo masturbé de forma implacable, tal como le gusta a él.

En ese momento dejé de ponerle oído a la música de fondo y sólo me dediqué a escucharlo a él.

Sus jadeos me hicieron sentir poderosa.

—Ahhhgg mujer… no puedes estar sin correrme la paja… ¿cierto? —espetó con cierta dificultad, acelerando repentinamente los movimientos de sus dedos que, un momento a atrás, habían menguado.

Me retorcí al instante y jadeé. Me había pillado con la guardia baja, por lo que mis latidos cardiacos se aceleraron y la boca se me secó. Sentí que mi cavidad se empapaba y por inercia solté su erección.

Sacó sus dedos bruscamente de mi intimidad provocando que yo alzara de inmediato la mirada. Sonrió con suficiencia llevándose el dedo índice a la boca y lo chupó.

Maldito vago. Había vuelto a recuperar el control de la situación. Sin duda, era un genio, pero no pude seguir analizándolo, porque repentinamente me besó.

Su boca se amoldó a la mía y yo correspondí su beso con la misma pasión. Me guió con su cuerpo hacia el sillón más cercano y ahí suavemente me recostó.

Sacó mis bragas y me abrió las piernas, para luego hundir su cabeza entremedio de éstas.

En cuestión de segundos, sus labios alcanzaron mi intimidad. Besó y lamió de forma ferviente cada uno de mis rincones hasta que sus labios se adueñaron del botón que tanto deseaba chupar.

Comenzó a succionar.

Lo hizo con tal pasión y destreza que al instante comencé a delirar.

—Ahhhggg Shika… me encanta que me torturas con la boca —gemí enterrando mis uñas en su cabellera —, se siente… tan bien.

Definitivamente estaba en el cielo y él lo sabía muy bien. Mientras me seguía succionando, sentí que hundió dos de sus dedos en mi guarida. Di un respingo por inercia, pero después sólo me dedique a disfrutar.

Volví a divagar.

—Más fuerte, Shika —susurré mientras comencé a mover mi cuerpo sobre sus dedos y boca. A los pocos segundos sentí que incrementó la intensidad.

Gemí obnubilada por el fervor y el esmero de mi vago, sensación que al instante hizo que mi cuerpo se comenzará a tensar.

El muy maldito se dio cuenta enseguida, por lo que no tardó en hurgar con más y más brusquedad. Succionó con más ardor mi botón hinchado, lo que en cuestión de segundos hizo mi cuerpo colapsar.

Me estremecí de repente.

—Ayyy Shika —gemí absorta al sentir que mi cuerpo y mente se habían sumergido en el más exquisito de los placeres.

Solté un suspiro de satisfacción, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cerré los ojos.

Comencé lentamente a regular la respiración.

A los segundos su cuerpo se acomodó sobre el mío.

Abrí mis ojos por inercia. Sus orbes oscuros me miraban con amor.

Sonreí ampliamente y él me regaló una semi sonrisa. Luego acercó su boca a la altura de mi audición.

—Mi problemática, por fin estás aquí —susurró con dulzura sobre los pliegues de mi oído, provocando que me estremeciera—. Sabes, la tarde es larga y ésta no ha hecho otra cosa más que empezar.

Solté una pequeña carcajada al escuchar su comentario, sin embargo, Shikamaru tenía razón. Mi cuerpo y mi mente por fin estaban en casa; después de varios días, por fin tenía todos mis sentidos puestos en este lugar.

—Tienes razón, mi vago —espeté volteando mi rostro para mirarlo. Acaricié su rostro con suavidad—. Qué bueno que hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar.

Era hora de olvidar los problemas por un rato y seguir disfrutando de su amor incondicional.

.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia.**

**Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor. Yo los amo con el corazón :D**

**Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (ayyy Kami... dame un poquito de tiempo para hacerlo).**

**Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización.**

**Ahora me despido, que tengan un lindo fin de semana. **

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**


End file.
